Wammy's House: The First Case
by dawnleapord
Summary: A story about the first case that Near, Matt, and Mello solve.
1. Chapter 1

Wammy's House: The First Case

"I'm tired of always being second place to you!" Yelled Mello, so that all the orphanage could hear.

"People who can't win are simply losers" Said Near, as he, once again, dumped the pieces of his puzzle onto the ground.

"You always do this! You act like you don't even care about anyone else!"

"Boys" Said Roger, the manager of the orphanage, as he walked calmly in, as if used to all the shouting.

"What is it!" Mello screamed across the room.

"You have a visitor"

"We what? Is it important?"

"They wouldn't bother coming if it wasn't important" Near said, as he stood up, and collected his many toys.

When they got into the office, they saw a strange man standing there. He had black, spikey hair, wore jeans, a white shirt, and no shoes. "Who're you?" asked Mello, while crunching on a piece of chocolate he had in his pocket.

"I, am L"

"ahh…so you're the L we always hear about," Near said, while putting his puzzle back together once more, "it's nice to finally meet you"

"to you as well" L murmered "I thought you said there were 3 of them"

"Oh yes, I shall get Matt straight away" said Roger.

"thank you" L said "excuse me, Mello is it? Do you have anymore of that chocolate?" Mello stood up and said "NO! Is this even important?"

"Mello, it's completely obvious your overwhelmed by meeting L, don't try to hide it." Near remarked. Just then, the manager walked in with yet another young boy.

"Guess I should do introductions, eh?" He said.

"Yea, sure, whatever" Mello mumbled.

"Well, the boy in the white is Near, the boy with the blond hair is Mello, and this is Matt," In his hand, Matt was holding a PSP. He simply looked up at L for a moment, before returning to his game.

"Roger…" he said.

"Yes?"

"Who is this?"

"This, is L"

"Oh," and then Matt went back to his game.

"I'm sorry for their behaviour, L" Said Roger, sympathetically.

"It's quite all right. At their age I wasn't much interseted in others either"

"That, you weren't"

"Is someone gonna tell me what this is about?" the impatient blond bellowed.

"We just thought L should meet his succesors"

"That's not all, is it?" asked Near.

"That's Near for you, he's incredibly good at drawing conclusions from pre-existing data"

"ahh…very good!" remarked the great detective "your right Near, it's not"

"Couldn't you have just told us that?" Matt mentioned. Everyone stood amazed at the fact that he was actually paying attention. "What? I was paying attention!" He said "So, why is L here? Of course, it's not like we didn't want to meet you"

"Good, now, if we could take a seat in the meeting room" L said, as he walked into the adjoining meeting room. "Oh, and please leave your things here, I hate when people get distracted while I'm talking to them" After they dumped their thing onto the table, they continued into the meeting room.

"Now, what's this about?" Matt and Mello asked, simatamesoly.

"Well, I'm sure your very aware that on the event of my death, on of you are to become my succesors"

"Yes, we are aware" said Near.

"Good, I want to invite you on a trip to Canada"

"How is that beneficial?" asked Mello.

"I have been asked to take on a case there, however I would like you three to take it on instead"

"Then your not inviting us, your sending us" Mello said.

"No, I will be with you to help you, and over see"

"That…would be a disgrace" Near remarked. "I understand that we are to young to travel alone, but if we are not able to solve a case that you yourself find easy, we wouldn't be capable of being the second L"

"I didn't say I consider this case easy"

"You implied it by mentioning that you would like us to take it on, you wouldn't give us a case that you found difficult" Matt pointed out.

"Good observation" L said "anyhow, we will be leaving for Canada tomorrow"

"Tommorow! Isn't that a little soon?" asked Mello.

"Not at all" and with that, L left.


	2. Chapter 2

Wammy's House: The First Case Ch.2

The next day, Near, Mello, and Matt stood outside, waiting for L to come pick them up. "What's taking so long?" muttered Mello.

"I am getting really bored" added Matt.

"They should be here any minute, I hope" Near said.

"at least you can play with your toys, I packed all my games away" Matt sighed. Just then, a black Rolls Royce pulled up. Out stepped an older man, who appeared to be chauffeuring.

"Gentlemen" he said, as he opened the door for the annoyed trio.

"Finally" said Mello, under his breath. As they got in the car, they saw the familiar face of L awaiting them.

"I would like you to meet someone, this is Watari, or as you would better know him as, Quillish Wammy."

"You mean the founder of Wammy's House! Really!" Matt suddenly perked up.

""Yes"

"Ohh..uhhh…pleased to meet you sir!"

"Yes, pleased to meet you, I am Near"

"Oh, and I'm Matt"

"Yea, and I'm Mello"

"I'm very pleased to meet the three of you, as well" said Watari. The drive to the airport was very silent. Except for the occasional cough, sniffle, or crunch of chocolate.

"I assume we'll be riding in a private jet?" asked Near.

"Yes, that is correct"

"Does it have wireless?" Matt asked.

"Of course"

"Sweet" When they reached the airport, they spotted a large jet with the words 'Wammy's Inc.' printed on the side.

"That, is the jet" L said, pointing to the large airplane. They then stepped out, gathered their things, and loaded onto the airplane. Inside the plane, was like a company headquarters. There was computers, televisions, surveillance cameras, chairs, tables, phones, headsets, and more than you can imagine. In addition , there was two bathrooms, two bedrooms, and a meeting room, with a kitchen. It was a flying house.

"Woah! Sweet!" Matt and Mello said, looking astonished.

"hmm…nice" Near mumbled, as he walked over to a corner of the room, with the computers and televisions, and dumped his armful of toys on the ground. Matt headed right for the televisions, opened his bags, and started to hook up him multiple gaming systems, and then continued to install his video games into the computer, while Mello just awe at the chocolate fountain, that had a steady stream of smooth, milk chocolate.

"erm…Watari, you're sure these kids are my successors?" asked L.

"Quite, though is doesn't seem like it, their abilities are second-to-none. You were the exact same way, L"

"Yes, I suppose I was, wasn't I"

"Yes, by the way, I have stocked up the fridge to your liking"

"Thank you, Watari"

"Your welcome"

"Hey, L" said Mello.

'Yes?"

"Whose gonna pilot this plane?"

"Watari"

"He's a pilot?!"

"Yes"

"Can I watch?"

"Mello, you'll only distract him with your constant, pointless talking" added in Near.

"I'd rather talk to much then hardly talk at all!"

"I really don't care" he mumbled "Can you tell us anything about this case, L"

"Other than the fact that it'll be fairly easy, no"

"Well, that sucks" said Mello.

"Not knowing about makes it all more the challenging" mentioned Near "Of course, L says it's easy, so it shouldn't be that hard"

"Yea, I guess…." The rest of the airplane ride seemed just like a day at Wammy's House. Near was playing with his toys, Matt was playing with his games, Mello was eating his chocolate, while talking with Matt, and L was having some tea and sweets.

After a long while, they finally went to land in the Toronto airport. When they landed and got out of the plane, the three were surprised to see how crowded it was. "Well, let's get our stuff out and go through customs" L told them.

"We have to go through customs?" asked Matt.

"Of course, oh, and take these passports, they have fake information on them"

"alright" the successors said. They then all proceeded to go through customs.


	3. Chapter 3

Wammy's House Ch.3

After the four went through customs, they took a taxi to the hotel. When they arrived at their rooms, which was the largest suite at the hotel, the three kids were surprised to see Watari already there. "Hello," he said "L, I have set up the arrangements for the meeting with the police. It will take place in exactly fifteen minutes"

"Thank you very much Watari" L responded. "Now, I should tell you that, although you will be handling this case, I will be speaking. It will not be known that you are helping me."

"Cause' we're just kids, right?" That's stupid" Mello remarked.

"For once, I agree with Mello" Near added.

"Yeah, so I, we're smarter than most of them anyway" said Matt.

"I know, but that's just the way things will have to go" The next fifteen minutes was very silent. Nobody wanted to talk, nor had anything to talk about. Instead, they all waited in anticipation to find out what kind of case it would be.

"L," said a voice from the adjoining room.

"Yes, Watari?"

"The conference is about to begin"

"Alright, boys, come along" In the next room, many computers and other devices had been set up, L took a seat beside the largest computer screen, in his usual position of his knees tucked up to his chest, and his thumb clenched between his teeth.

Hooked up to the computer was a microphone, along with a voice scrambler. "Now, it's of the up most importance that you three stay silent. The police force may not know that your here"

"We understand" the trio said.

"Alright, then let's begin" L said, as he clicked the connect button on the computer. "Hello, Gentlemen"

"L!" said the voice on the other end, "We are honoured to be able to speak with you" You could clearly see the image of the police force on the computer screen, however, they could not see the image of L or his successors

"Thank you. Now, I'd rather we not waste time in this meeting, I'd like to begin investigating this epidemic as soon as possible.

"So, you'll take the case!"

"It is my intention to, yes"

"Well then, we will get started. Recently, as string of murders have tooken place within the last six months. Each victim has no connection with one another, nor was there a similarity in the age, gender, or in the crime itself, except for the fact that at each murder, there is a necklace on the victim that has the fleur di lis as the pendant, now, what do you make of that?"

"I believe that we can easily deduce that the murderer either has a connection with the French or something involving the fleur di lis, for example, it's a high possibility that the murderer is from Quebec"

"Yes, but we can't directly come to that conclusion"

"No, but we can assume"

"Well, if you believe so"

"Is there any more details you can tell me?"

"No"

"If you can please send me a profile of the victims, including their close relationships, that would be much appreciated"

"Yes sir, right away"

Thank you very much. I'll no longer need your services"

"We were happy to be of help"

"Goodbye" and with that, L stopped the conversation. Turning to the three youngsters, he said "Well, what do make from that?"

"Well, like you said, the murderer's likely from Quebec" said Mello.

"We can probably conclude that this is not the work of a homicidal maniac. He just wants it look like that" remarked Near.

"How'd you come to that conclusion?"

"Well with homicidal attacks, there is usually a come age or gender between the victims, for example, Jack the Ripper only killed young women."

"Oh, I get it"

"Very good" L said "That's exactly what I was thinking"

"So then that's why you asked for the close relationships of the victims?" Matt questioned.

"Yes, that is why" responded L, as he began to lick the ice cream Watari just handed him "Well, all we can do is sit here and wait until we receive the profiles"

"Yeah..." sighed Matt.

"Well," L said. "Let's go explore Toronto."

"Really? I thought you didn't want people to see you?" said Matt.

"No one here knows me, and as far as the police are concerned, I'm travelling alone"

"What exactly is there to do in Toronto?" asked Near.

"There's the CN tower, and the Eaton Center"

"Eaton Centre?"

" Apparently, It's a huge mall"

"Oh..."

"I CAN GET MORE GAMES!" yelled Matt.

"Yes, you can"

"Alright!"


	4. Chapter 4

Wammy's House: The First Case Ch.4

So, after L and Matt finally managed to convince Near and Mello to go on a trip through Toronto, they all headed out to go exploring. They agreed that the should first stop at the CN Tower.

When they reached the CH Tower, they saw how large it actually was. "Wow" both Mello and Matt gasped in unison. "It's huge!"

"Well, It is the tallest free standing tower in the world" mentioned Near.

"That's true" They said.

"Let's go in, shall we" suggested L.

"Ok"

"Shall we look at the glass floor," L asked, once they got inside the building.

"yea, sure" and so, they headed up to the glass floor. When they go there, they saw a woman, and a little girl standing there. The little girl looked rather worried.

"Mommy! It's gonna break" she yelled.

"Don't worry honey, it won't"

"Yes it will!"

"Actually, did you know that the glass is stronger than the cement?" L interrupted. The little girl just stared at him with a wide-eyed expression on her face, before running and screaming in the other direction. "What'd I do?" asked L.

"Who knows?' they answered.

"Well, I ay we go to the very op, I'd like to see the view." said Near.

"Alright…I believe the elevator was over there, wasn't it" L said, pointing down the hall.

"Yes, I believe it was" After heading up the CN Tower, and exploring a bit more of Toronto, the boys were getting rather tired, and decided to head back to the hotel.

'ahh… that was fun" said Matt, sprawling out across one of the beds.

"yes, it was" responded L. "Watari, have the profiles come through yet?'

"No, but the police sent a message saying they would be through tomorrow"

"Oh, good" said L.

The next morning, they received a package with all the profiles. "There you are, boys" L said, handing them the package.

"Oh…uhhh…thanks" they responded.

"No problem, Watari, please make me some coffee"

"Well, the police certainly more efficient than I expected" said Mello, scanning the profiles.

"Yea, that's for sure" said Matt.

A little while after, L walked back in to see all the profiles spread across the floor, spit into two sections. "What do we have here?" he asked.

"We've sorted out the profiles into two sections, possible intended victims, and ones that aren't" said Mello.

"How'd you do that"

"Don't kid around, you know how"

"Yes, but for purposes of assessing you, I have to get you to tell me"

"Ok, well, it was a simple matter of splitting it into people that had a motive to murdered, and those who didn't" Matt told him.

"very good! What do you plan on doing next?"

"Investigating the people who could have possibly been the intended victim"

"Exactly how I would have proceeded, well done" and so, while Mello and Matt collected information on the various victims, Near analyzed the profiles and crime scene photos. After multiple phone calls, web searches, and e-mails, they finally managed to narrow the list down to two, each who had a numerous list of people who had a motive for murder.

"Why do these people have to have so many enemies?" sighed Matt.

"Yea, I know" Mello responded.

"Hey, something just occurred to me!" Matt suddenly remarked.

"What?" asked Near.

"Do you think the necklaces would have the makes written on them?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Because then we could see where they're from, and then see if someone had ordered fifteen of those necklaces"

"They were probably bought at some store, not directly from the company" said Mello.

"Oh yea," Matt sighed, "but it still may be helpful to see the necklaces"

"Definitely, they could have critical evidence on them" added Mello.

"Well, let's get L to contact the police station. I'd also like the police to interview a few people" said Near.

"Who do you want interviewed?"

"Just close family and friends"

"They've probably already done that though"

"I want them interviewed again"

"why?"

"Because we may get evidence that the police missed"

"Can't we just look over the notes the police got from the interview?"

"No, police only write down what they believe to be important"

"oh yea, right"

"Well, I'll get L" said Matt, standing up and heading to the next room. A moment later, he came back in with L and Watari.

"Watari, please contact the police" said L.

"alright,"

"Oh, and who do you want interviewed?" L questioned.

"here's the list" Near handed him the list.

"thank you, now, let's get this started"


	5. Chapter 5

Wammy's House: The First Case Ch.5

After L had contacted the police, and argued with them about why the interviews should be held again, it was just a matter of waiting. This meant a whole lot of analyzing and re-analyzing the data. Unfortunately, the three could get nothing more out of it. Eventually, they decided to take a break and all have a well-deserved nap. A few long and boring days passed before they received an urgent call from the police.

``Hello?" L said, as he took a seat in front of the computer, and held the microphone up to his mouth.

"We have urgent news. There has been another murder" said the police chief on the other end of the line.

"You're sure it was done by the same person?"

"They had a Fleur di lis necklace around their neck"

"It couldn't have been a coincidence?"

"no"

"It couldn't have been someone trying to appear to be done by the same person?"

"no, the case wasn't made public"

"alright. Please send me the profile of the victim, crime scene photos, and necklace. If you could also interview anyone close to the victim"

"gladly"

The L proceeded to end the conversation. " What was that all about?" asked Matt.

"There's been another murder" L responded.

"Say what?"

"There's been another-"

"Yea, yea, I got it"

"Are they sending the data" asked Near.

"yes"

"Just great. This case is just about that much more complicated" said Matt.

About an hour and a half later, they received videos of all the interviews that had taken place over the last few days.

First, they watched the interviews with a close relatives, like parents, spouses, and children. These interviews contained no new information. All they really did was confirm they're suspicions on certain people, with the exception of one woman who seemed to have very little knowledge on who'd want to kill the victim. So, having re-watched each interview twice, and looking over the various notes they took, they all agreed that moving on the victims close friends would be best.

These interviews proved, surprisingly, to be more helpful. In one particularly intesting interview, one of the victim's best friends were being interviewed. Though she had apparently shown much appreciation and joy towards the victim, she seemed completely unstarted and undisturbed about her friend's death. Actually, she didn't show any compassion or love for her late friend at all. I appeared as if she didn't even like the victim. However, they(they being our three young detectives) couldn't jump to any conclusions. Although the event of the death of a close friend usually startles people quite a bit, this may just have been her way of coping with the tragic situation.

In another interview, the interviewee was able to give the hobbies, interest, and whereabouts of the victim. The victim being Jessica Montgomery, a nineteen year old who had been brutally stabbed through the heart. She had recently been involved in a scandal against the owner of a large corporation, against her will. This fact was confirmed by the interviewee in the interview that directly followed the death.

While in the middle of the last interview, a buzzer from the computer went off alerting them they had received a message. L volunteered to go and get the message. "Thank you, L" said Near, as L walked into the other room.

After watching the remaining portion of the video, the trio got up to join L in the other room. They walked in to see L in his usual position, drinking some tea, and eating cake.

"What's that?" Mello asked, looking at the package of paper L held in his hand.

"What do you think it is?" asked L.

"the profile of the recent victim"

"correct" L said, in a muffled voice from chewing the cake.

"well…can we see it?" Matt asked.

"yup, go right ahead" L responded, still chewing some cake.

"Well, we might as well start now" Near suggested.

"Nah…lets take a break…We just watched three hours worth of interviews"

"fine"

The break they took was rather lengthy. It mostly consisted of silence, with the occasional discussion. Although they all decided it was a break, all three of them were re-viewing the case in their heads, and going over the data and profiles multiple times. This continued until L brought up the point that they would make more progress if they worked together.


	6. Chapter 6

Wammy's House: The First Case Ch.6

"Yea, fine. I guess it would work better like that" Matt said, regarding L's advice of 'working together'.

"Some break that was" Mello sighed, "All we did was work. You really can't take breaks in this job, can you?"

"Unfourtantly, no" L responded.

"Alright, well let's begin looking through the new data" Near stated. "We should probably figure out whether this was possibly the intended victim"

"Yea, here we go again" Matt sighed.

"Speaking of which, where exactly is the data?" asked Mello.

"Well, who had it last?"

"I think I did…I left it on the table over there" Matt said, pointing to the small table cluttered with paper and chocolate wrappers.

"Ok, well, it's not there anymore" Mello said.

"Sorry, were you looking for this?" L interrupted, holding up a huge pile of paper.

"Yes, why did you have it?" Mello asked.

"I like to keep up with the case"

"Don't tell me you've already solved it!"

"I have my theories"

"That's ridiculous!" Mello shouted, partly in anger, partly in jealousy.

"It's not ridiculous, it's logic"

"Calm down Mello. Remember, he has years of experience behind him. We don't. Besides, we're very close to solving the case" Near told him.

"We're never going to get anywhere if we don't go through that package" Matt expressed.

"Oh, yea"

Once again, the boys had covered the floor with papers. There were photos of the crime scene, background information on the victim, and anyone who had a close relationship, pictures of the victim, etc. For a normal person, this would seemingly take all day to go through. But, for Near, Matt, and Mello, with their uncanny and inhuman anaylzation skills, they got through it in about two hours. The victim this time was a man named Jeremy Armstrong, age 27. He appeared to lead a normal life. He went to work, payed the bills, was married, and most importantly, didn't upset anyone. Of course, they had to investigate who would gain from his death(like who would inherit) but everything was left to the wife, who had an alibi.

After skimming through the papers once again, the trio came to the conclusion to leave the case of Jeremy Armstrong aside, and focus on the other two, more significant cases.

"Wait…Jeremy Armstrong…where've I heard that name before?" Matt said, as they were cleaning up the papers.

"Dunno, where you would have heard of him, he seemed to live a normal life" Mello responded.

"Yea, I guess. But, I still can't shake the feeling that I've heard that name before…."

"Well, we could always look over the stuff again, see if we missed anything" Near suggested.

"Nah, It's ok. It's likely just my imagination"

The next few hours were spent looking over multiple videos, papers, etc. Not matter how hard they tried, they couldn't find a link.

"This just isn't peicing together like it should" Mello mumbled.

"There has to be something to point us in the right direction-no crime is perfect"

"I don't think we over looked anything…"

"Or made any mistakes…it has to be one of these two"

"this is frustrating"

This talk continued for a while before Matt suddenly yelled "I GOT IT!"

"You've solved it?" Near and Mello both asked, rather surprised.

"No, of course not. I remembered where I've heard of Jeremy Armstrong"

"Please don't tell me that's all you were thinking of"

"No, I wasn't"

"So it wasn't your imagination"

"Yea, wasn't he the guy from that case a little while ago, with the multiple personalties?"

"Now that you mention…I do recall that"

"See! I wasn't delusional!"

"apparently not"

"Well, this makes things complicated"

"hell yea" Mello said.

"But this may be the link we were looking for" Near stated.

"What was that case from back then even about?"

"…I can't remember"

"Well, great. Whatta we do now?" Mello asked.

"We could ask L…he may know"

"doubt it"

"It's worth a shot"

So they went to go ask L what he knew about the old case. Unfourtanlty, he knew nothing about it.

"We could ask the police to search it up" suggested Matt.

"I guess. I was hoping we wouldn't have to turn to them. They're not very efficient" sighed Mello.

"We could contact Wammy's House. Roger's the one who introduced the case to us, so he's bound to know something, or be able to uncover the facts in some way" Near exclaimed.

"Well, I guess we could try it"

"It's better than the police"

"Yea, It'd be hard for them to search something that happened half-way across the world"

"It Didn't necessarily take place half-way across the world. We just learned of it over there"

"Whatever"

"Did it ever occur to you that Watari may know something about it?" L interrupted, while eating his candy.


	7. Chapter 7

Wammy's House: The First Case Ch.7

"Watari? Why would he know about Jeremy Armstrong?" Mello asked.

"Have you already forgotten who he is?" L said.

"ehh…oh, that right! He's the founder!"

"You know, you really should remember who the founder is"

"alright, jeez…I only forgot once!"

"Well anyway, Watari should be able to inform you. If not, he should be ale to contact Wammy's House for you"

"Ok, where is he?"

"I believe he's in the kitchen"

"thanks"

When the three entered the kitchen, they saw Watari creating a delicious looking chocolate cake.

"Watari" Near said.

"Yes, Near?"

"Do you recall the name Jeremy Armstrong?"

"Vaguely, yes"

"He's the one with the multiple personalities"

"ah, yes! Why?"

"He's just been murdered"

"really? By the same person as the others"

"Yes"

"That's certainly odd"

"Well, the strange thing is that all the records of his MPD are left out of his profile"

"You're sure it's the same man?"

"No, That's why we need you to contact Wammy's House and ask if they can dig up all the information they can on him"

"Alright, as soon as I finish this cake"

"Thank You"

So, after Watari had finished his cake, which Mello, Matt, Near, and L all agreed was the best cake ever, Watari phoned up Wammy's House.

"Hello" said the voice of Roger at the other end.

"Hello, this is Watari"

"Ah, Watari! This is Roger speaking, how many I help you?"

"I'd like you to find out everything you can about Jeremy Armstrong"

"Oh, that man with MPD?"

"Yes"

"Right away!"

"Thank you, Roger"

"Not a problem. If there's anything else you need, feel free to call"

"Gladly"

"Goodbye, Watari"

"Goodbye"

As it turns out, they were able to discover that the Jeremy Armstrong who was murdered is indeed the Jeremy Armstrong that had MPD"

"Just great. This makes things complicated" Matt sighed.

"Yea, that's for sure" Near said in agreement.

"Perhaps" L said.

"L, even you must admit this changes your theories"

"Yes, it does"

"Well, this case isn't going to get solved by standing around. We should get working"

"I suppose"

"Well, we should start by looking more into Jeremy's MPD. It'll probably help us understand this case" Near suggested.

"Yea, that's the best idea…but where do we start" Matt asked.

"We could question his wife. She probably knows the most about it" Mello said.

"That's probably a good place to start"

"Great, something else for the police to do"

"You know Mello, when you're solving cases on your own, you'll have to depend on the police. They aren't really that inefficient" L interrupted once again.

"Yea, I guess so"

"Anyway, L, we have a favour to ask of you"

"I'll get right on it"

Meanwhile, Mello, Matt, and Near were all researching Multiple Personality Disorder. Multiple Personality Disorder(or MPD) is when a person's brain created a completely different personality in order to protect the first one. The personalities are often not conscious of each other. This condition is rare and occurs when a person has experienced some form of trauma.

It was extremely important for the three young detectives to be educated about MPD, so they could understand more about the case they were getting into.

After a couple of days, the results from the police came in. Although it took awhile for the wife to confess it, Jeremy Armstrong did indeed have MPD. They learned he had only possessed two personalities, one of which being that of Jeremy Armstrong, and the other being a rather hateful and violent man named Daniel. The wife had said that "Daniel" rarely came out, at home anyway. It was only once every few months that "Daniel" appeared before Jeremy Armstrong's wife. When asked why she chose to hide this fact, she responded that she didn't see it important, and she had already gotten involved in many physiological projects, and was investigated by a special organization, whom she wasn't told much about(this organization being Wammy's House, of course). The police then went on to question her about any past traumas in Jeremy's life that would cause the MPD to develop. The wife seemed unable to answers, and just said that she had never been informed on this subject. After that, it seemed they wouldn't be able to find out anymore answers through the wife, and decided to leave her be.


	8. Chapter 8

Wammy's House The First Case: Ch.8

"Well, we learned almost nothing out of that interview" said Near.

"Not anything we didn't know anyway"

"Not true" Matt exclaimed.

"You actually got something out of that?"

"yes"

"well?"

"We learned Jeremy Armstrong isn't really one to share his past"

"and here I thought it actually had to do with the case" Near remarked, in a very annoyed tone.

"We did, however learn about Daniel"

"That's true"

"The wife didn't seem to like him much"

"Nope, but what's to be expected?"

"Yea, I suppose so"There was about a 10 minute period of silence before Near suddenly said "Hey, something just occurred to me"

"What?" asked Mello.

"Did we get the alibi of the wife?"

"No, now that you mention it"

'I suppose that would help"

"Yes, yes indeed"

At that same moment, L came into the room carrying even more papers. "I thought you may want these"

"What are they?" Matt asked, while taking the papers out of L's hands.

"The whereabouts of Jeremy Armstrong's wife during the night of the murder"

"speak of the devil"

"pardon me?"

"never mind"

After rooting through the papers, containing not only her whereabouts for Jeremy Armstrong's murder, but also the other 12, they all found it exceedingly interesting that she couldn't confirm her whereabouts for any of the murders. However, this being said, she wasn't the only one. There were several other with no confirmed alibi as well. This made things incredibly difficult.

"You know what may help?" Mello mentioned.

"What?"

"if we found out the wife's relationship with this 'Daniel'"

"yes, that would certainly be of use"

"Good, I'll go ask L to ask the police"

"Go right ahead. Good thinking, Mello"

"…thanks…"

"Hey, L!" Matt and Near heard in the next room.

"yes, Mello"

'can you find out what the relationship Jeremy's wife had with Daniel?"

"Of course"

"thanks"

"You need to learn to quiet down Mello" Near said as Mello re-entered the room.

"Why, what's wrong with being loud, huh?"

"nothing, it's just that there are other guests in this hotel, and we don't need then knowing L's here"

"yea, yea, whatever"

Seeing as it was about 5:30pm, and they really had noting better to do, they decided to eat some dinner. They went into the kitchen to find Watari already preparing something. "Watari, is it almost finished? I'm hungry" Mello said in a rather annoying whiny little kid voice.

"and here I thought we taught you NOT to complain like little children, apparently there's some flaws in our program"

"ha-ha, very funny. But seriously, when do we eat?"

"In about 45 minutes"

"aww…."

"if your that hungry, go get a snack"

"fine"

After practically ripping apart the entire fridge, Mello finally found a snack he was content with.

"Ahh…a 3 musketeers bar"

"You better watch that chocolate eating, you'll get fat"

"I don't eat that much"

"sure you don't"

"well, what do we do now?" Mello asked after devouring his chocolate bar.

"We could…I dunno" Matt responded.

"Well, we could work on the case" Near suggested in a rather annoyed tone.

"hey, you also agreed to eating dinner"

"Yes. Eating dinner. Not complaining like spoiled little brats"

"We're not going to be getting the info on the wife for a while though"

"There are other things we could be doing"

"Ok, Near, you can go work on the case, Mello and I will go do whatever" Matt suggested.

"alright, fine"

As Matt and Mello played video games, Near worked on the case, and Watari prepared dinner, L was also busy putting the pieces of the puzzle to this case together. Having more experience, he thought he would have already known the answer, but strangely, he found himself stuck at the same spot. The debate about the wife.

"Exceptional kids" he thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Wammy's House Ch.9

"I hope that information comes in soon" said the very impatient blond.

"So do I" Matt responded

"Dinner Time!" they heard from the next room.

"finally! I'm starving!" Mello exclaimed.

"As am I" Near added.

They headed into the room to find a large display of food spread out on the table.

"This looks delicious!" said Matt, as he immediately sat down and started filling his plate.

"yum…this is good!" expressed Mello.

"Glad you like it" Watari responded.

"So L, have so solved the case yet?" Near asked.

"No, in fact, I haven't"

"really?" Matt said.

"No, I'm working off the same iformation as you"

"that's true"

And so, most of the rest of meal was silent, un till the alarm on the computer went off, telling them they received a message.

"That must be the information"

"I'll go get it" L suggested.

When he came back in the room, he had a surprised look on his face.

"You'll be interested to know that Jeremy Armstrong's wife has admitted to murdering her husband"

"…what?" Mello, Matt, Near, and Watari shouted at once.

"It's true"

"Well then, it looks like the case is over with"

"Yeah, I suppose so.." Near said in a dissatisfied tone.

"You don't sound happy about it"

"something feels…wrong"

"How can something be wrong when someone admitted to the crime?"

"I dunno… it just doesn't feel complete"

"whatever"

"The police said the interview would take place at 7:00" L mentioned.

"and the time is…."

L glanced at the wall clock. "6:52"

"Well, we'd better hurry up then"

So they went to the computer to connect the webcam. They didn't connect the mike because the wouldn't be speaking, and so, the interview began. After asking a few basic questions, the inspector asked " So, you admit to murdering the victims of this case" The anwser to this was quite odd, and shocking to everyone.

"What? You must be mistaken, I only killed my husband"

"You realize dening this won't change your punishment"" I know, but I've never even heard of the others"

"Well, if it wasn't you, who was it?"

"I-I dunno"

"You must!"

"I DON'T!"

"Is she lieing?" Matt asked.

"I don't believe so."

"Why?"

"Because why only admit to one murder? If your going to confess, it'd be obvious you murdered the others"

"true, but she could be protecting who really did it"

"If she knew that, she'd claim to have killed them all"

"I suppose" sighed Matt.

"I tell you inspector, I'm not lieing!"

"fine, whatever, let's move on."

"thank you"

"Why'd you kill your husband?"

"Because I couldn't take it anymore"

"Take what anymore?"

"Daniel."

"Daniel?""My husband's other personality"

"what?"

"He had Multiple Personality Disorder"

"oh, really?"

"yes."

"and why'd you hate Daniel so much"

"Because of what he did"

"What'd he do?"

"It's complicated"

"Your silence will be used against you in court"

" Does it matter? I've confessed already!"

"I mean for the other murders"

"Oh, that, yes, I know. But I prefer to stay silent"

"I knew there was more to this case" said Near.


	10. Chapter 10

Wammy's House: The First Case Ch.10

"So, that means someone else committed the other crimes?" Matt said.

"It's most likely" L responded.

"But the necklace and all matched, how could that possibly happen?"

"The other murderer meant to make it look as if it was connected" Near answered.

"Then they'd half to know that Daniel was being killed" Mello said.

"True. So it must have been someone very close to the victim""Yes. But why make it seem connected?""I don't know"

"The most important thing," Near Said, "Is to find out what Daniel did to her"

"Yes, we can then find out a more precise motive."

"Exactly"

So, the mission to find out what "Daniel" was guilty of commenced. The whereabouts of Daniel in the past months were investigated, as well as the house, and the wife herself. Soon, a very important and intresting thing was discovered.

"Jeremy Armstrong doesn't have an alibi for ANY of the murders?" Near Said."Apparently not" Mello responded.

"Well, that makes things intresting""How? He can't be the murder. He was murdered himself"

"By a different person""So?""Nevermind." Near sighed, "just an idea"

"Whatever."

The rest of the investigation progressed VERY slowly. The wife was unusually resitant to letting out her secret, and there was almost no other information to go off of. The three investigated everything the could think of. People close to the Armstrongs, the whereabouts, the work places, the bodies and crime scenes, the necklaces, the house, everything. They couldn't find any links. Even the great L was stuck. By now, the wife was in jail, serving her time for the murder of her husband. There was not yet any evidence to proove she committed the other crimes.

Eventually, something came up. "What?" Matt exclaimed, "A bill for 13 necklaces with fluer di li pendants?"

"Showed up at the Armstrong house this morning"

"Why the long wait for it though?"

"Guess they thought the case would be over by then, and decided to have the bill sent then""Well, aren't we lucky" Mello said, "It basically prooves the Mrs. Armstrong is guilty""Not nessacarly" Mentioned Near.

"Who else could have done it?""Daniel.""What? How?""That may be why the wife killed him. She knew about him"

"That seems highly unlikely-"Matt said.

"I disagree, I think its VERY likely" L suddenly replied.

"You do?""Yes. In fact, I've been doing some research. The evidence against Daniel is VERY incriminating"

"It is?"

"Indeed, come look" L said, while he stuffed his face with some cake.

It was true, the evidence against Daniel was very obvious. He had the bill sent to his house, he had been seen with each of the victims prior to their death, the wife killed him for some mysterious reason, and he came from France. It now seemed fairly obvious that "Daniel" was the murderer. But the only question left was, why?

"He could have been a madman""Or wanted to get a certain person"After a little more investigating, it was soon found out that in fact, "Daniel" had worked with each of these people sometime throughout his life. It was also found out, that Jeremy Armstrong was recently fired from a job, and extremely upset, this must have made Daniel, his more aggressive personality, decide to kill all the people he had ever worked with, as if it were their fault.

"So, I guess it solved""Not yet, we should still find out about from the wife"

They were right on the task of contacting the police, hopefully one last time, and having an interview with the wife herself.

"Would you like us to interview her?" asked the police chief.

"No thank you. We will do the interviewing" L replied.

"Very well. We will bring in the guilty party"

"Thank you"A few minutes later, Mrs. Armstrong entered the room.

"Good evening Mrs. Armstrong" L said.

"Who are you?" she replied.

" I, am L"

"L?"

"the world greatest detective, and also the chief investigator on this case" said the chief.

"oh!"

"Mrs. Armstrong, you are only guilty for the murder of your husband, correct""yes"

"We've reason to believe you""You do?""Yes, in fact, we believe that your Husband, Jeremy Armstrong, or should I say, Daniel, was the murderer" L exclaimed, "Tell me, Mrs. Armstrong, am I correct?""Yes""and so, you killed your husband, to put a stop to this""yes""Then tell me, why did you not just go to the police?"

"I don't know"" I think you do"

"I don't!""You wanted to get revenge for the death of your best friend"

"I don't know how you knew, but your correct""WHAT?" Near, Mello, and Matt all exclaimed, out of sheer surprise.

"I met her through Jeremy," Mrs. Armstrong stated, " She was his co-worker. I came to his work one day and had met her, since then, Jeremy had changed jobs, but I still kept in touch with her."

"When you heard that your best friend was killed, you were enraged""Yes, I didn't have time to think. I killed him. I soon realized what I had done, and put one of the spare necklaces over him, to make seem as if he was murdered by the mass murderer""And there you have it, Police Chief" She finished.

"Well then, Mrs. Armstrong, you will return to your cell"

Mrs. Armstrong was escorted out of the room.

"L," The chief said, "That was truly amazing"

"It was a simple case""We couldn't have done it with out your help"

"Your Welcome"And L shut of of the webcam.

"There you have it, you three" L said, talking to the three who were bewildered by the outcome. "You have solved your first case"


End file.
